


I am a busy now..

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a lock on the door would be nice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am a busy now..

“There’s a good mech.” A gasped out whine was his answer, making him smirk wickedly. The smaller chassis arched up against him as he slowly thrust his fingers in and out of the tight valve. It was as close to perfect as it would ever be, he suspected. After all, the young Prime had quite the formidable will, only a few well placed threats had given him this. 

However… the response he was getting to his touches were those that he could coax fourth from the other mech, completely uncompromised. There was no fun in drugging a mech to compliancy, or even giving him an aphrodisiac. The Prime would remember the pleasure he could make him feel, remember that he was treated well as a prisoner. Maybe it could be more perfect, a mech was allowed to dream. 

Certainly this was an enticing idea! A reason to be very through in pleasing his little berthmate, now that he had finally gotten him here. 

And did the little Prime ever need pleasure, so tense and stressed… the poor thing. Smirk growing into a wicket grin, he twisted his fingers and was rewarded with the telltale ripples of overload. The third already? Hard to believe, but the wheezing of overworked cooling fans and sheen of condensation on the red and blue made it very believable. 

If only he could have taken off the cuffs...well he likely could now. The little Prime was limp as a ragdoll, all strength sapped by the pleasure he was experiencing. 

“Please s-stop.” He silenced the pleading tone with a rough, devouring kiss. Of course he wouldn’t stop, the little Prime knew this… he was relentless. But he could take care, which was what he was doing. A full joor he had used to slowly work the tight valve open enough to accept all four of his fingers. Three selfless overloads given. Enough surely to know that he would do no harm when he entered him… 

“Oh no, little Prime, we have just barely come to the main event.” Shifting them both he removed his fingers from the still spasming valve and lifted his catch to straddle him. The Prime was truly tiny, he wouldn’t be able to really ride him with his hands tied as they were. It didn’t matter, it was better if he were guided anyway. 

Guiding his spike to the dripping valve, he pushed in and was rewarded with a sharp cry from the Prime. It was a fragging tight fit, but a careful feel showed him that he hadn’t ripped anything and he carefully pushed further inside. 

Slowly… gently, continuously caressing the sleek, silky, condensation covered chassis trembling so hard against his own. The little Prime did not even have to try to be seductive, he could hardly do anything in a disgusting manner… if only he was not such a soft spark. Not that he would complain, that soft spark was the reason why he could enjoy this right now. 

With a final push he seated himself fully, or as fully as he could come with the small chassis prone against himself. Giving the small mech a chance to adjust he simply touched him, caressed him for a while, enjoying the tight heat around his spike. Thanking Primus, Unicron and all the other Cybertronian deities for control he could exert on himself when needed. 

The Prime relaxed eventually, the tight vice of his valve loosening its grip just a little. It was enough and he slowly lifted him up, to truly sit, hissing along with the low helpless moan from the Prime. 

“You are so tight… it is unbelievable!” Groaning, he lifted the smaller mech up, enjoying fully the sensation of the slick slide as his spike left its confines. Lowering him again only made it all the better… 

“Lord Megatron!” The crash of the primitive door against the cavern wall swallowed another delicious helpless moan from the Prime. 

“Ah… I-I am sorry, my lord…” Icy stuttered to a halt, clearly shocked at the visual of his leader berthing their prisoner. 

“I am busy, Blitzwing, get out!” His snarl sent the triple changer running. Surprisingly without a comment from Random… 

“Now, were where we?” Returning his attention to the little Prime, he smiled at the sight that met him. It seemed Blitzwing had not even been noticed.

“My little Prime… my Optimus.” A moan answered him, and the pliant chassis shook in his hold.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the artist megop_murr_miay (LJ)/Murr-Miay (DA) 
> 
> Made for [I am a busy now..](http://murr-miay.deviantart.com/art/I-am-a-busy-now-121985142)
> 
> Beta  
> Darkesong


End file.
